


When I'm alone...

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Reunion, long distance, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor has to deal with the loneliness, while Yuuri is on a trip…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victuuri week everyone!

“Yuuri, do you really have to leave?” Victor sighed, or rather sobbed in the sight of his beloved packing his bags, while he was lying in bed.

“It’s not like I’m leaving forever, I’m just visiting my family for my mom’s birthday, that’s all.” He replied calmly.

“I will miss you so much, are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” the Russian skater suggested, but took his boyfriend’s frown as an answer.

“Are you kidding me? I will only be gone for five days and you need to stay here and train. Besides, Yurio will be here to keep you company.” He smiled.

“That was mean, Yuuri. Really mean. Anyway, I guess I’ll have to stay here, among the loneliness of this house, with no one else around…” he complained, with tears filling his puppy eyes.

“Yes, that’s exactly what you’re going to do.” Yuuri agreed.

“Don’t you have any sensitivity at all? When you come back, you’re going to practice double time for disobeying your coach.” Victor threatened him, using his strict voice.

“Did you think that this was going to convince me to let you come to Hasetsu? You are always the one who gets tired in the middle of practice, so that won’t make a difference to me.” The Japanese skater said and climbed in bed, on top of his half-naked boyfriend. Then, he gave him a deep kiss, and Victor started caressing his back and attempted to take his shirt off.

“Nope, that’s not going to happen now. I’m going to miss my plane…” Yuuri felt his mate freezing and letting him go, but he tightened the hug and reassured him that his absence would be unnoticeable. Then, he left.

Victor was alone for the first time after an entire year. Even if he wasn’t with Yuuri, someone else would be with him, as his house in Japan was full of people. They always spent time together, as if he was a part of them and he had gotten used to it. He didn’t want to go back to where he began, rotting in the loneliness of his cold apartment once again, even if it was only for such a short amount of time. _He was terrified of being left alone._

During practice with the Russian team, he was distracted. He couldn’t get himself to move correctly, so Yakov sent him home. That wasn’t the best thing for him, as he found himself pacing into the living room for an hour. This was not going to work, he had to do something fast and chase this feeling away. He had to remind himself of all the love he had felt throughout this year, and there was only one way to realize that.

He took his skating equipment and rushed to the ice rink. As soon as the others finished their practice, he took over the ice and started testing out combinations of steps and jumps, in a way that it seemed like a perfect harmony. Yakov and Yurio stayed aside to watch him compose the most incredible choreography he’d ever made, when Mila and Georgi walked in.

“Hey, what’s this idiot doing?” Mila wondered.

“Shhhh! He’ll lose focus! He might be doing it for a stupid purpose, but he’s actually creating the most incredible program of his life.” Yurio explained and then frowned in the thought of what would happen after Yuuri returned.

“That Japanese skater might be clumsy and unstable, but he’s brought the best out of Vitya and that reflects to the way he’s skating as well.” Yakov confirmed, leaving everyone speechless with his sudden desire to praise his student.

Victor was lost in his thoughts, his body was almost moving on its own, his mind was free and his soul was all over his moves. After he was satisfied with the way the first part turned out to be, he came back to reality, where he had to face all of his friends’ faces staring at him.

“Huh, what are you guys doing here? Didn’t you leave a long time ago?” he asked.

“We’ve been watching the entire time. He’s going to love this, so calm down, okay?” Victor literally jumped out of joy as he heard this phrase coming out of Yakov’s mouth, as his opinion meant a lot to him.

Victor used the four remaining days of Yuuri’s absence to practice his choreography. But, the time finally came that his boyfriend actually arrived at the airport to find him crying. As soon as he stepped foot at Russia, he had to handle Victor, who was persistently clinging onto his body for ten minutes before he managed to convince him to return home and do the exact same thing in their familiar environment alone, and not among strangers. Yet, he had something else to suggest that seemed to be pretty urgent for him.

They arrived at the ice rink, where Victor insisted that Yuuri would watch something he had prepared. Yurio, Mila, Georgi and Yakov were hiding at the next room, peeking from the glass of the door that separated them. They sure didn’t want to miss this, not even their coach. And so the Russian skater began to skate.

Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off him. This was something unlike anything else he had seen before, despite the fact that he had been watching him for all these years. He knew all of his programs, but none of them approached the perfection of what he was now facing. He was mesmerized once again, just because Victor let his soul free.

“So, how was it?” Victor asked and for the first time in his life he needed confirmation from the person that was watching him. Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to even open his mouth and just stood still. “Was it that bad?” Victor continued. Then, the Japanese skater quickly got on the rink and ran towards him. They ended up falling onto the ice, and their kiss was being applauded by everyone that was in the next room.

“Okay, now go home, before things start to get perverted!” Yurio shouted and everyone frowned at him, except the two idiots that were sort of making out on the ice…


End file.
